Our Pride Tunes
by Kuchisake Tenshi
Summary: Sasuke menghianati Naruto, meninggalkan si mentari cerah memainkan pianonya sendirian. apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan ketika ia pulang ke rumah dan semuanya lengang?


**Our Pride Tunes **

**By Kuchisake Tenshi a.k.a Mbengg Odongg Like Screamo**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasukexNaruto

Genre : Romance, Angst

Keterangan : Kalimat bercetak miring adalah potongan lirik lagu Gloomy Sunday by Reszo Serez.

Spesial For Event SasuNaruSasu Yaoi Indonesia Anniversary

**Our Pride Tunes  
**

Gelap memeluk malam yang beku. Dewi malam benderang, sedikit tak tampak, terhalang selubung awan yang berarak lemah. Dingin angin menyapu kulit sang Maestro, menemaninya duduk di hadapan piano hitam yang mengilat. Jemari pucatnya mulai bergerak, menekan tuts piano yang pasif. Mengalun nada  
demi nada, mencipta melodi klasik haru. Jemari pucatnya menari lincah di atas tuts-tuts itu, mengabsennya satu persatu. Tak pernah ia bosan. Takkan.

Detik demi detik berlalu dimakan dingin. Salju di luar masih belum bosan tuk turun, menjadi teman si raven nan pucat yang semakin terlihat seperti mayat hidup itu. Netra kelamnya padam, terbingkai dalam ceruk mata yang mulai menghitam seperti serpihan abu kayu di perapian. Bibir pasinya bergetar mengikut gemeletuk giginya. Ia kedinginan dan butuh istirahat, tapi, apa pedulinya?

Sesekali jemari kurusnya mengambil gelas wine yang tak pernah absen menemani malamnya yang kelabu. Diteguknya cairan pekat itu tanpa menghirup aroma khasnya―black wine 1948. Selanjutnya, dimainkannya lagi piano itu, mengalun requiem gelap yang tak pernah tergantikan, sama seperti dirinya, si surai pirang yang hangat. Uzumaki Naruto.

Siluet wajahnya menghadang lagi, masuk membius saraf motorik sang Uchiha, membawanya menyelam ke masa lalu.

3 tahun yang lalu.

Masa yang takkan pernah habis dimakan usia. Masa di mana ia memeluk tubuh sang pirang, mengelusnya lembut, seakan ia adalah barang antik yang begitu berharga. Tidak. Bahkan ia lebih berharga dari Harley Davidson yang antik sekalipun.

Dan pemuda tampan bersurai gelap ini telah kehilangannya, si blonde dengan senyum mentari itu.

Ia mulai menangis, membasahi wajahnya yang dingin dengan air mata. Meresapi rasa sakit  
yang selalu menghantuinya, bak salju yang menutupi pepohonan yang mengering. Tangannya berhenti, membiarkan hening kembali menyapa. Mengganti requiem dengan isakannya sendiri.

"Naruto.." lirihnya, parau.

Burung malam pun tau jika ia ingin mati.

Ia selalu menangis, membasahi Grand Piano itu dengan air matanya. Piano hitam yang dahulu selalu ia mainkan bersama si pirang. Mengalunkan nada-nada diatonis kebanggaan mereka, mencumbu malam pekat dengan cinta yang diteguk bersama melalui gelas-gelas wine.

Ia mencintainya.

Pemuda manis beriris biru shappire yang teduh laksana langit tanpa awan. Sang Pianis muda berbakat yang dulu adalah rivalnya di Conservatore. Pemuda yang akan selalu tersenyum ketika ia memainkan chorus lagu terakhir, dan memujinya berulang kali, walaupun ia selalu memainkan  
lagu yang sama tiap minggu.

**Flashback.**

"Kau hebat, Sasuke! Aku kalah jauh," puji Naruto. Ia tertawa dan meninju lengan Sasuke pelan.

"Sekarang giliranmu," sahut Sasuke. Ia tersenyum tipis.

Maka Naruto memainkanlagunya, menekan tuts piano bergantian. Matanya memejam, menikmati permainannya sendiri.

"Kau jago dalam improvisasi. Kita imbang," ucap Sasuke.

"Tentu saja, aku kan  
sainganmu yang paling berat!" balasnya sambil tersenyum, hangat.

"Hn, Dobe,"

Sasuke mengecup bibir Naruto, melumatnya penuh kasih, saling membagi rasa wine yang membekas di bibir keduanya. Membagi kehangatan satu sama lain, meninggalkan saliva bening di sudut bibir masing-masing.

Naruto mendorong dada Sasuke pelan. Pagutan mereka terhenti. Selanjutnya mereka terlihat menghimpun udara ke dalam diafragma mereka.

"Suki da, Naruto,"

"Suki da yo, Sasuke,"

**Flashback off.**

Suara si iris sapphire masihterekam jelas di memori pemuda bernama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke itu, membuat isakannya semakin menjadi. Ia meremas helaian surai kelamnya, menyalurkan rasa sesal sekenanya. Mengutuk dirinya yang bodoh karena membuat sang Uzumaki pergi. Untuk selamanya.

Air mata yang jatuh semakin deras. Siluet wajah Naruto juga makin gencar mengikis kebahagiannya, menggantinya dengan jerit keputus asaan yang tak keluar dari bibir tipisnya―mungkin karena ia sudah terlalu sering berteriak―yang kering. Mata merahnya yang sayu menatap gelas wine yang masih utuh isinya. Bukan. Bukan ia yang akan meminum wine itu, tapi pada akhirnya wine itu akan tetap utuh.

Sasuke menatap wine pekat itu lekat, membuat dirinya melihat pantulan kejadian itu.

**Flashback**

10 Juli 2010

Sasuke berjalan pelan memasuki apartemennya. Menapaki lantai putih yang sudah tidak ia injak sejak dua minggu yang lalu ia menginap di apartemen teman SMAnya, Haruno Sakura, perempuan bernetra emerald yang baru saja ia tiduri.

Sasuke tidak mencintai Sakura. Ia melakukannya karena nafsu. Ya. Nafsu. Nafsu yang mendorong dirinya tuk semakin menjauhi Naruto, kekasihnya―yang entah kenapa terlihat membosankan di matanya akhir-akhir ini.

Sasuke memutar kran di wastafel, membasuh wajahnya dengan air yang menyegarkan. Disambarnya handuk untuk mengeringkan wajah. Setelah selesai, ia segera beranjak ke kamar.

Gelap dan kosong.

Sasuke tampak diam sejenak di ambang pintu, dan beberapa menit setelahnya ia terlihat melangkahkan kakinya ke suatu ruangan.

Cklek.

Untuk kemudian, matanya tertumbuk pada satu titik.

Naruto ada di sana, ruangan khusus di mana mereka melantunkan instrumental-instrumental indah. Mengisi cinta di segelas wine―lalu meneguknya sampai habis.

"Sudah kubilang kan, tak usah menungguku. Tidurlah di  
kamar," ujar si Raven datar. Matanya menatap tubuh Naruto yang terduduk di kursi piano dengan posisi yang aneh―tubuh bersandar pada badan piano, tangan kirinya menindih tuts-tuts piano yang belum ditutup―dan tidak nyaman.

"Tidak biasanya kau terlelap dengan lampu tidak dinyalakan, Dobe."

Sepertinya kekasihnya itu sangat mengantuk hingga lupamenekan saklar lampu.

Ctek.

Ruangan menjadi terang, membuat Sasuke dapat melihat jelas apa yang ada di depannya. Naruto terkulai lemah, dengan darah yang mengalir dari pergelangan tangannya, membasahi tuts-tuts piano  
yang tertekan tangan tan itu.

"Naruto?"

Sasuke segera mendekati Naruto, membiarkan iris onyxnya membulat―kali ini sangat sempurna―dan mulutnya membuka menutup.

Kekasihnya kaku dengan wajah pucat yang mendingin.

Diguncangkannya bahu si pirang berulang kali, mencoba membangunkannya. Nihil, tubuh kaku itu malah hampir terjatuh ke lantai. Sasuke memapah tubuh dingin Naruto, membawanya ke pelukannya. Dibaringkannya Naruto di lantai―kepalanya disangga dengan lengannya.  
Ditepuknya pipi Naruto yang kali ini sangat dingin.

"Naruto, bangun! Dobe!" teriaknya parau di antara isaknya yang mulai menjadi.

Bulir-bulir kristal jatuh dari mata Sasuke, turun membasahi pipi Naruto. Matanya tetap menutup. Ia telah pergi.

"Narutoo! Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh? Jangan mengerjaiku! Kau bisa kehabisan darah,"

Tapi kekasihmu itu memang sudah kehabisan darah, Sasuke.

Tubuh Sasuke bergetar, isaknya menguat. Mulutnya terus merapal satu nama―Naruto. Ia memandangi wajah Naruto lekat-lekat, wajah yang tak dilihatnya dua minggu belakangan. Orang yang kini meninggalkannya bersama keheningan. Pergi, karena keegoisannya sendiri.

Naruto telah pergi, membawa serpihan sesak yang melekat di matanya yang sembab tiap malam. Mengakhiri hidupnya yang lengang, tanpa alunan nada yang biasa ia mainkan bersama si Raven tiap malam. Raven yang menghianati ketulusannya, membiarkannya memainkan nada diatonis sendu tiap malam. Memaksanya tuk menekan tuts-tuts―yang tak pernah dibiarkannya berdebu―sendirian.

"Naruto, maafkan aku.."pintanya lirih.

Sayangnya kau terlambat, Sasuke. Pangeran mentarimu telah lelah menunggu.

Sasuke mengedarkan mata sayunya ke ruangan itu―berantakan. Kertas-kertas berisi note lagu  
berserakan di mana-mana. Dan matanya tertumbuk pada sehelai kertas note lagu.

Gloomy Sunday

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, merasakan sesak yang menyiksa.

Ia tahu, ia telah paham semuanya. Naruto memainkan nada itu. Lagu yang selalu ia larang untuk dimainkan. Lagu yang telah membuat ratusan orang bunuh diri.

Dan 7 jam yang lalu Naruto memang memainkan lagu itu, dengan mata sembab basah. Meresapi tiap sentuhan nada suram yang menemani hari―yang sepi tanpa Sasuke―nya.

_'My heart and I had decided to__ end it all.'_

Dan Naruto membiarkan pisau buah―yang tergeletak di dekat apel di meja sebelah  
piano―mengiris pergelangan tangannya, menembus nadinya dalam. Ia sudah lelah menunggu Sasuke pulang, menantinya untuk menemaninya main piano dan meneguk cinta melalui wine yang membeku.

**Flashback off.**

Dan sejak saat itu, Sasuke selalu memainkan pianonya tiap malam, bersama dua gelas berisi wine―gelas yang satunya lagi akan tetap utuh isinya. Memainkan nada-nada yang tak pernah sumbang―mengingat ia memainkannya berulang kali―sama sekali. Membiarkan rasa sakit menggerogotinya. Ia menunggu Naruto pulang, duduk di sampingnya dan memainkan nada-nada  
kebanggaan mereka bersamanya, lalu memujinya tepat di chorus terakhir selesai.

Dan mereka akan meneguk wine itu, lalu membagi rasanya yang tertinggal di bibir dengan melumat bibir satu sama lain.

Sasuke menunggu mentarinya pulang.

Walau ia tahu bahwa malaikat hangatnya takkan pernah pulang.

Owari.


End file.
